


The Art of Persuasion

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Rick are worried that Daryl has been pushing himself too hard lately. Fortunately they've thought of a way to keep him off his feet for a few days and get some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Persuasion

“He’s doing it again.”

“I know.”

Shane gives a sigh as he sits with Rick at the cellblock’s table. The two of them can’t help but watch as Daryl starts gathering up his arrows again, slinging his bow across his back and bending to lace up his boots. “Working himself too hard, trying to hunt out enough meat to feed everyone.” He shakes his head, running a hand over the back of his neck before turning back to nudge Rick. “He’s done this shit before you know? Back at the quarry when we had a load of new people join.”

“Think it’s his way of avoiding being around new people?” Rick asks him, looking slightly worried but not wanting to seem it. His partner has his elbows on his knees and chin in his palms, watching Daryl and tense as the other man prepares to leave for another day of hunting.

Giving a nod Shane continues, taking note of how Daryl is moving a little slower than usual, getting more tired with each day that passes. “Probably, we all know he’s not so good in a big group. He’s going to end up working himself too hard, get himself sick or something if we don’t step in and stop him.” He points out and it’s not a second later that Rick is looking to him with a snort of a laugh.

“You think he’s going to listen to reason? Shane you know Daryl as well as I do, he’ll say it’s his job to keep these people fed and just sneak out when we’re too busy to keep an eye on him.” Rick points out and Shane knows it’s the truth. Though Daryl tended to follow orders well enough, sometimes he could be a sneaky son a bitch when he wanted to and he knew this would be one of those times.

Well if asking nicely wasn’t going to work, Shane had other ideas. “I do know him Rick, and I know that if he won’t listen then we’ll have to go about things another way. I’m sure between us we could convince him to take a break, to have a day to just rest up and recover.” He points out, standing from his spot at the table and gesturing for Rick to follow him with a nod.

Automatically Rick is on his feet and walking beside him with a smile, checking that the rest of the block was clear and dropping his voice to a quieter tone as they approach Daryl. “What have you got planned in that filthy mind of yours?” Rick asks and Shane cannot help but let his grin widen at how well his partner knows him.

“Just follow my lead brother, I’ll make sure our little hunter learns not to push himself so hard.” He tells him, confidence in every step and determination in his movements as they reach the cell the three of them share. Daryl looks up as they enter and Shane watches as a frown settles on Daryl’s face the moment he tugs their privacy curtain down across the bars. “Need to talk to you.” He almost sing songs to Daryl, not letting the smile fade from his face even as Daryl begins to look a little on edge at their closing him inside of the cell.

“Can’t it wait? Was gonna go hunting.” Daryl grunts in reply, barely stopping in getting himself ready for the day. Most wouldn’t notice it, but they know Daryl better than anyone else and both of them can see the tiredness in his eyes.

Rick steps closer to Daryl, close enough to put a hand on the crossbow and lower it to point at the floor. “That’s actually what we need to talk to you about.” He soothes, ever the peacemaker. “Daryl you’ve been going hunting all day everyday, don’t you think it’s time you took a break?” He asks and Shane isn’t surprised when Daryl huffs out a small laugh before replying.

“It ain’t like going down to the store for groceries Rick. A lot of it is waiting around for game, besides it’s not like we don’t need the meat. People need to eat.” He grumbles, lifting the bow again and fidgeting with the strap before swinging it into place over his shoulder.

“They do, but we don’t need meat every single day. You’re working yourself too hard.” Rick tells him, and Shane can see Daryl is already getting defensive.

“Ain’t no such thing as workin’ too hard.” Daryl hisses, already looking like an angry cat, ready to start pacing and prowling, wanting to defend himself and his skills. Shane knows a part of it is Daryl’s need to be useful to the group, his fear of being cast aside flaring up, but right now he doesn’t have time for that.

Stepping forward he grabs at the bow for the crossbow, yanking it off over Daryl’s head despite his protests and letting it skitter to the floor of the cell. “Bullshit.” He remarks, folding his arms as Daryl huffs, trying to stand straighter a look taller before him. “You keep going the way you are and you’re gonna collapse by the end of the week. And let me tell you now, Rick and I ain’t about to let that happen.”

“What you gonna do? Ground me?” Daryl’s still huffing, glaring with his muscles tense, always ready for a fight despite the relationship between the three of them.

Rick steps forward, ready to ease the situation between them as he always does, ever the mediator. Placing a hand on Daryl’s shoulder he lets it rest there, waiting until he’s got Daryl’s attention before speaking. “Daryl stop trying to start a fight.” His voice is low, calming and Shane can see the second it helps Daryl to relax. Rick rubs his palm over Daryl’s shoulder before moving it down to his side, stepping closer as Shane does the same on the other side, letting his own palm raise to run over Daryl’s abdomen.

“Got much more interesting things I was thinking of doin’.” Shane starts to explain, taking the time with Rick to lean in close, the two of them stroking over Daryl’s body and able to feel as the other man begins to see their plans for him. “See we don’t want you doing more than resting for the next couple of days and we figure the best way to make sure you do that, is to keep you off your feet.” Leaning in his kisses over one side of Daryl’s neck as Rick does the same on the other side, the two of their eyes meeting when Daryl gives a low moan in response.

They play for a while, letting their mouths and hands wander over Daryl’s body. Stroking over his sides, his thighs and even coasting over his crotch for a second and knowing they were getting the reaction they wanted. Rick moves to remove his own shirt, tossing the clothing to the side and grabbing at Daryl’s belt.

Between them Daryl gives a small moan, shuddering as Shane bites down a little hard on his soft flesh, sucking just enough to leave a deep, dark hickey over his neck. “Oh yeah?” Daryl sighs, breath heavy, eyes dark with lust and Shane knows they’ve already got him convinced. “How you plannin’ on doin’ that?” He asks and Shane can’t help but smirk as he begins unbuttoning Daryl’s shirt and working on leaving more bruises in his wake.

“Well see Shane and I have been thinking it over for a while now and we think the only way to force you to take a break is to make sure you can’t move much.” Rick explains, flicking open Daryl’s belt and sliding his hand down the front of the fabric, cupping Daryl through his underwear and smiling over the small buck he gets in reaction. “Best way we can think of doin’ that is to tire you out.”

Shane groans in agreement, yanking off Daryl’s shirt fully before moving back to get rid of his own and his pants. He wasn’t shy in the slightest and hell, clothing only ever got in the way. “We were thinkin’ of seeing how much you can take.” He purrs, running fingers down Daryl’s spine to hook at his waistband and yank his jeans down. “But we couldn’t pick who should get to fuck you until your knees are weak, so we decided we should both do it.” Shane nods, running his fingers over Daryl’s rear through his underwear, enjoying the roundness of his ass and the way Daryl pressed back a little when his fingers linked at the cleft. “At the same time.”

There’s a small pause between them as they watch for Daryl’s reaction. His hands are clenching into fists, he looks a little shocked but he hasn’t said no yet and that’s always a good sign.

“At the…” Daryl trails off and Shane enjoys getting to watch the blush form on his cheeks, the colour creeping over Daryl’s skin until the very tips of his ears are pink. “I…I dunno if I can do that.” He mumbles, pushing back into Shane’s firm chest as Rick pulls away to undress himself.

“Sure you can.” His partner smiles, ridding himself of his pants and Shane can see just how hard Rick is at the thought of this whole thing. He can’t deny that he’s more than ready to give it a try. “Besides, you’ve never backed down from a challenge before.” Rick points out, moving back in to place at Daryl’s chest, pressing against him, sandwiching his body between theirs and giving a sense of safety there.

Shane hums in agreement, moving to tug down Daryl’s underwear to his knees, helping him kick them down fully to the floor. Right now he wants to at least try, or at least do something to help Daryl relaxed. Rick moves to kiss Daryl and Shane takes the moment of distraction to grab their ever present bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers before moving back behind Daryl. Letting them trail down Daryl’s spine he smiles at the small jolt at the coldness of it, hushing for him to relax before stroking over the cleft of his rear.

“We’re going to take real good care of you through the whole thing Daryl.” He murmurs, knowing that even if they didn’t go through with the whole thing, Daryl wasn’t going to say no to having himself filled with something. Their boy wasn’t so good at admitting it out loud, but the way he always squirmed and writhed on whoever’s cock he was riding made it clear how much he enjoyed it. Rick continues kissing Daryl, his hands trailing down to stroke over his cock and Shane takes the moment of distraction to rub his finger in a circle around Daryl’s entrance.

There’s a small gasp followed by a moan and Daryl is pulling back from Rick’s lips enough to glance over his shoulder at him. Shane takes the opportunity to kiss him hard, letting his tongue dominate Daryl’s mouth easily. He knew this is what he liked, getting to have someone else take the control from him and the way he’s arching into his touch and pressing back onto his fingers makes it even more obvious. Pressing his finger inside finally he gives Daryl a moment to adjust before pressing inside of him properly, rubbing the digit in small circles and noting that Daryl has to pull back from the kiss to try and breathe easier. The feeling of his fingers inside of him seems to be a step in the right direction and Shane can only smirk when Daryl leans forward onto Rick, bracing himself whilst pushing back for more.

Shane can see Daryl’s nerves already flaring up at the thought of his proposal, his eyes are wide with concern but there’s no denying that his dick hasn’t flagged at all. This is something they all want, something that could be shared between the three of them at the same time without anyone being left out and right now they needed that. “We’re going to make you feel so good Daryl.” He ends up muttering into his lover’s ear, trailing his tongue over the soft skin of Daryl’s neck as he slides his fingers deeper inside of him. Rick presses closer against Daryl’s chest, leaning down to drag his tongue over his collarbone and keep his attention focussed away from how much further Shane is pushing his body today.

Against him Daryl squirms a little, spreading his legs a little wider, arching up to try and get himself comfortable with the new sensation. Shane lets him have as long as he needs, but he doesn’t want Daryl to think he’s given up on their latest idea. As soon as Daryl moans lightly between them he presses in another finger, feeling Daryl tenses slightly and Rick move to take his mind off of it as Shane stretches him out. “You’re doing so good.” Rick murmurs, his fingers running lightly over Daryl’s cock and lips teasing over his nipples.

It’s enough for the moment and Shane can feel the second that Daryl’s muscles ease for him, letting him spread his fingers to stretch him out even further. “That’s better.” He groans, already imagining just how tight it’s going to be when he and Rick press inside together. “God I bet you’ve been wanting this for so long haven’t you Daryl? How many nights did you lie there between us, wishing that you could take us both at the same time?” He asks, mouthing at the back of Daryl’s neck and wriggling his fingers just enough to ease in the tip of a fourth.

Daryl gasps, his body tense for just a second before shuddering through it, pressing further into Rick’s strong arms and moaning lightly before he can reply. “Every night.” He stumbles over his words, eyes glazed with pleasure as his hips push back a little and Shane knows this was definitely a good idea. “Fuck come on I can’t wait no more.” Daryl pleads with him, glancing back over his shoulder and fuck Shane swears Daryl could get him to do anything when he looked at him like that.

“Rick lay down on the bed.” Shane finds himself practically growling, his need for control coming out as things got more intense. It’s a side of himself he’s come to accept and it didn’t hurt that neither of his partners rejected the idea of being ordered around. Reaching around Daryl with his free hand he grabs at Rick’s arm, dragging the other man to his feet and leaning in to kiss him roughly. Rick moans lightly, tongue already delving between his lips to get a taste as Daryl groans over the show they’re giving him. Pulling back just enough to feel Rick panting on his lips Shane gives a smirk, nodding for Rick to do as he said.

Rick complies easily, sprawling himself on top of the bedspread and turning to watch the two of them as he fists lazily at his cock. Daryl’s body is already so wanting, Shane can feel the small trembles of need running through his partner as he removes his fingers and sets his hands to Daryl’s hips. The smaller man immediately turns his attention onto him, not needing a command to know when to follow him and give him all of his focus.

“Safe word is crossbow.” Shane mutters into Daryl’s ear not pulling back until he’s received a nod in understanding. He knew this was going to be intense for all of them, but he didn’t need Daryl pushing himself past his limits just because he wanted to please the two of them. “Now I’m going to have you on your back on top of Rick so I can watch the pair of you beneath me. You know how I enjoy a show.” He teases, already slowly leading Daryl over to the bed and letting his fingers trail over his hips.

As soon as Daryl is within range of his reach Rick is touching him lightly, running a soothing palm over Daryl’s flank and groaning a little as he fucks his own hand. Shane runs his tongue over his lips, enjoying the show already and the way Daryl tries to fight between pushing towards Rick for more and waiting for his instructions. It’s with a silent nod that he allows Daryl to move and Shane takes the time to watch the pair of them find a comfortable way to settle into the position he wants.

It’s a little awkward and he can see every time that the pair of them want to give in and just fuck, but they hold out and Shane couldn’t enjoy it any more as they finally get settled. Rick has his arms wrapped tightly around Daryl’s chest, keeping him there and pinned down against him as he kisses and bites at the hunter’s shoulder. Daryl is flushed, already groaning as Rick slides into him with a buck of his hips and spreading his legs wider to makes things easier. Shane watches with a grin, enjoying the sight of his partners trying to hold it together and not act on their instincts.

“Yeah you like that don’t you Daryl?” If nothing else he’s always been a talker and he knows just how easy it is to get Daryl flustered with only words. “Bet it feels so good to have Rick inside of you right now, can you imagine how good it’s going to feel with me in you too?” He teases, using a liberal amount of lubricant to slick himself up, well aware that no matter how well he’d prepared Daryl, it never hurt to have more lubrication. “Let me watch you fuck yourself on him, come on now, let me see you ride that cock.” Shane tells him, moving close enough to the bed to tower over them both, noting the way Rick holds onto Daryl a little tighter with a moan.

Rick’s the one that begins thrusting slowly at first, keeping his arms wrapped about Daryl’s chest and keeping them pressed together as he moves. There’s a small whine from Daryl as he’s fucked slowly, and Shane can’t help but groan in appreciation as his partners move together, giving him a damned good show as he slicks himself up. They move in sync, Daryl pressing his hips back as Rick drives upwards, filling Daryl easily, making him writhe and gasp for more easily.

Leaning over the pair of them Shane watches the show with appreciation, noting the way both Rick and Daryl watch him for instructions at all times even when in the middle of pleasure. Skimming his hands down Daryl’s sides, Shane holds him in place before helping shift him down onto Rick’s cock, taking their movements out of the equation and controlling it himself. Giving a heady moan he watches as Daryl closes his eyes, clinging on to Rick’s arms as Shane moves his body, fucking him slowly on Rick’s cock and noting how easily he trembles.

“Are you gonna be able to take this Daryl?” He asks teasingly, leaning down to press a hard kiss to Rick’s lips as he presses Daryl’s body down harder. There’s a whimper and a moan, Daryl squirms where he’s pressed between them and Shane gives a small chuckle as he lifts Daryl’s hips up a little. “You’re already so worked up, I don’t want to over stimulate you. What do you think Rick?” He asks the other man, dragging his tongue over his partner’s lips and enjoying the small gasp he gets when he shoves Daryl back down.

“He can take it.” Rick smirks back up to him, moving his own hands down to slide over the top of Shane’s moving Daryl with him and rocking his hips up with each motion. Between them comes a slight whimper and Shane grins at the response. “Should at least give him a chance Shane.”

He pulls back for a second as if to consider his options, watching the gentle rock of Rick’s hips and enjoying just how much Daryl’s own cock was leaking onto his belly. Reaching down he strokes over Daryl’s length, enjoying the way the other man bucks into it with a small whimper. “Please.” Daryl moans between them, his back arching with each desperate buck of his hips. “Please I can take it. I need it, please.” He begs, looking up to Shane with those pleading eyes and damn Daryl knows he finds it hard to deny him when he was like this.

Stroking over his own dick he gives a small hum, as if it was a difficult decision to make when all he wants is to make Daryl and Rick feel as good as possible. Besides, they put on a good show but it could always be improved with him getting involved. “Well since you asked so nicely.” He grins, moving to stand at the end of the bunk, letting his hands slide up over Daryl’s legs to press his thighs apart wider, groaning at the sight of Rick still buried deep inside of him. Holding Daryl steady he presses himself inside, grunting at the tightness.

It’s much more intense than usual, being able to feel not only every twitch of Daryl’s muscles, but the firmness of Rick’s dick alongside him. Groaning to himself he spreads Daryl’s legs wider, listening to the pants and groans of his partners as he slowly eases himself inside properly. The feeling is perfect, hot and tight, almost painful but in all the best ways. Shane finds himself shifting closer until he’s completely sheathed inside of Daryl, their skin flush as he leans over the pair of them.

Remaining still he hums in delight, leaning down to press against Daryl’s chest and drag lazy kisses over the other man’s nipples. “Alright there?” He asks, running his fingers over Daryl’s sides, watching his face for any hint of wanting this to stop. Beneath them Rick is as still as he is and he can see the way Rick is pressing kisses to Daryl’s shoulder through all of this.

Between them both Daryl nods, biting on his lip with his eyes squeezed shut. Most people would be worried by the reaction, but Shane knows it’s Daryl’s way of coping when things are too much for him. He’s not used to being cared for by other people and his lack of experience meant that sometimes Daryl had to stop himself from enjoying everything too much too soon. Running his tongue flat of Daryl’s nipple again, Shane moans as Daryl’s body finally begins to relax beneath him, a small gasp and moan slipping from his lips with a plea. “Please, more.”

Carefully Shane gives a small thrust, just testing the waters and not ready for the reaction he gets. Daryl cries out between them, his fingers digging in to Shane’s shoulders and cock leaking all the more on his belly. Rick gasps, giving a thrust of his own and a low moan at the feeling of Shane’s cock pressing against his own. “That good huh?” He asks them, smirking at the knowledge that he was the one causing all of this. “Fuck you’re so tight Daryl, I can feel every inch of Rick against me inside of you. Can you feel us?”

“Yes!” Daryl cries loudly, scrabbling to grip on his shoulders as Shane gives a few more thrusts. Rick grunts as well, his hips bucking up in time with Shane’s pressing both of them deep inside of Daryl at the same time and stretching him out. “Oh God I can feel you both. Shit it’s so good.” He presses in harder; keeping Daryl’s legs open as he rubs his cock alongside Rick’s feeling the way Daryl’s body trembles between them.

They move together easily, and it’s not long before Rick is gripping at Daryl’s hips, helping to move him along with Shane. “Fuck Daryl.” Rick groans, biting on Daryl’s shoulder before giving a harsh thrust. Their movements are so in time, stroking over each other, stretching out Daryl easily and pressing against that sweet spot inside of him. “Ain’t gonna last long Shane, he’s too damned tight.”

Groaning in agreement Shane presses in harder, angling his hips just the right way to rub over Rick as he hits that spot that makes him whine between them. Daryl bucks a little, pressing down on them harder, his nails digging in to Shane’s shoulders deeper with each thrust. “I know brother.” Shane mutters in reply, gritting his teeth as he moves faster, feeling each clench of Daryl’s muscles around them. “Just hold on, I wanna come with you. Want both of us to fill his tight ass together.” He growls, enjoying when Rick groans at the thought in reply.

“Please.” Daryl whines, writhing like a whore between them, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat as he rides their cocks. He’s stretched open so far he must be able to feel every single shift of their cocks inside of him, pressing so tightly on his prostate and making his cock leak between them. “C-can’t wait no more.” He whimpers, thighs twitching beneath Shane’s palms, his tight hole quivering around their lengths as he presses down.

“Just a little longer Daryl.” Shane coos to him, enjoying the way he arches up, lifting a hand to his mouth to bite on his knuckles, trying to hold himself back simply because he told him to. Moving a hand from Daryl’s thigh he moves it on top of Rick’s, tangling their fingers together on Daryl’s side and unable to stopping grinning down to his partner. Rick bucks up a little harder, smirking as he does so, enjoying when Daryl practically howls in want between them. “Rick you ready yet?”

Between them Daryl squirms hard, shoving himself down onto them with more force and gasping with the effort. “Please! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” He barks, body writhing against both of theirs, reaching down to fist at his own cock desperately.

Shane doesn’t have the heart to stop him, not when Daryl looked like he might kill him if he said no. Instead he nods for Rick to move faster with him, the two of them pounding into Daryl hard, rubbing over each other and able to feel each twitch and tightening of Daryl’s muscles. Linking his fingers with Rick’s upon Daryl’s hip he leans back and away a little, enjoying the full view before him. Daryl is panting, his body arching in complete pleasure with his own fingers slipping around his cock as he finally comes. Shane can’t help but groan as he both watches and feels Daryl’s orgasm around him.

It’s a perfect sight. Daryl is undone simply because of himself and Rick, eyes closed, lips parted and body quivering with each pulse of his dick. Streaks of come paint his skin, smattering over his belly and leaking lazily from his cock as Daryl’s hand squeezes around himself. Giving a groan Shane can feel each judder through his body, his muscles all tensing in sync around his and Rick’s dicks, squeezing around them until he can’t hold back anymore.

He shoves himself inside harder, feeling his dick rub along Rick’s length inside of Daryl, their balls smacking together as he pounds inside, able to tell when Rick is pushed past his limit. There’s a gasp, Rick’s fingers clench over his and Daryl gives a low whine as he feels Rick’s orgasm hit the other man. It’s enough for Shane, to get to see both of them come because of him, to feel their bodies giving in to pleasure and to have that sweet tightness clench around his dick besides the pulse of Rick’s own sets him off.

His orgasm is blinding, sharp and harsh, causing his body to shake, as he remains deep inside of Daryl, able to feel each pulse of come leave his cock. It’s strange but not unwanted to be able to feel Rick’s do the same alongside his, their come mixing together inside of their partner, causing Daryl to keen at the feeling of being filled properly. He feels so fucking alive right now, surrounded by his still moaning partners, knowing that he was the one to cause all of this only making him groan loudly and lean down to kiss Rick over Daryl’s shoulder.

Between them Daryl shivers a little, trying to twist away as Shane loosely strokes over his still sensitive dick, pushing him to a mix of overstimulation and pleasure. Giving a huff of amusement Shane moves to kiss Daryl, stroking lazily over his tongue with his own, enjoying the way he still can’t quite catch his breath.

Moving back he lets his cock slip free of Daryl, enjoying the small whine he gets from Daryl feeling so empty. “Fuck boy you look damned good like that.” He murmurs, grabbing up a rag to clean himself off and watching as Rick carefully rolls the pair of them onto their sides before pulling himself free. Daryl gives another small whine even as Rick kisses his shoulder before slumping down on the bunk and not looking like he was going to be moving anytime soon.

Rick stands from the bunk, taking the cloth offered from Shane to clean himself off. Standing beside him Shane can’t help but smirk in satisfaction. Slipping an arm about Rick’s waist he draws him in to a lazy kiss, enjoying the roughness of stubble against his chin. His partner sighs happily into him before pulling back; resting their foreheads together as they stand naked, looking over a thoroughly fucked Daryl still sprawled on the bunk. “Don’t think he’ll be moving anytime soon.” Rick murmurs to him.

Humming in agreement Shane can’t help but enjoy how Daryl looks right now. Their boy is still butt naked, lying face down on top of the crumpled sheets with his legs spread, their mixed come still leaking out of him. “Good.” He stretches a little with a groan, enjoying having Rick pressed against his side as they look over Daryl. “Don’t want him moving for at least a couple of days, otherwise we’ll have to try and teach him another lesson.”

From the bunk Daryl gives a half hearted moan from where his face is buried in his arms, peeking up at them with his face still flushed bright red. He’s a mess, covered in sweat and a mix of all of their come, and damn Shane doesn’t think he’s ever looked more perfect.

Maybe they’d be giving him another lesson soon enough, even if Daryl did behave himself.


End file.
